White Rose Love
by asler1961
Summary: one shot White Rose


"Come on please" Ruby said wrapping her arms around Weiss, who at the time was sitting at her desk study in their dorm. "No, Ruby I have to study for the test just like you" Weiss said sternly. "The test isn't for another 3 days, besides Yang and Blake are out for the night" Ruby said. "Besides we haven't had fun in the past week and last time was a lot of fun even you have to admit that" Ruby continued with a slight blush. Weiss blushed quite a bit and said "I…I…will admit no such thing." Ruby was disappointed that Weiss didn't want to have some fun, but didn't give up.

Ruby knew that as stubborn as Weiss she was also stressed. She knew Weiss enjoyed letting her stress during their special time (huh, screw the fun and special time it is just annoying now, I'm going to go with sex for now on). All Ruby had to do was get Weiss into the mood to have sex.

Ruby still with her arms around Weiss started to peck at her on the right side of her neck. Ruby then proceeded to move upwards to her noticed what Ruby was doing and jumped up from her seat and pushed Ruby away. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work" Weiss said backing up from the Ruby. Ruby had a lustful look in her eyes. Ruby circled to her right and Weiss circled in the opposite direction. Ruby stopped when Weiss was in front of Weiss's bed. Ruby started to walk to walk forward and Weiss walked backwards and till she hit her bed. Weiss lost her balance and Ruby posed onto Weiss and they fell on the bed. Ruby pinned Weiss's arms to the bed and aggressively kissed Weiss on the lips. Weiss struggled trying to let Ruby get the best of her, but Ruby may be small, but strong. Ruby stuck her tongue in Weiss's mouth and it danced around with Weiss's tongue. Despite Weiss best try at resisting temptation Ruby was able to get Weiss into enough of the mood for sex and in the position where she couldn't escape. Weiss relaxed and started to kiss Ruby back. Ruby let go of Weiss's arms and Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's back and head. Weiss pulled Ruby closer really getting the kiss their tongues were dancing around each other. They let up to get a breath of air and Ruby started to kiss Weiss's neck and worked her way down undoing Weiss's clothes with help from Weiss in the process. They stopped when Weiss was in her frilly snow white underwear; Weiss was blushing like she always did when they got to her underwear. Ruby got up and took off her clothes showing her black with red poca dots. "Do you want to take it off or should I" Ruby asked. Weiss stood up and started kissing Ruby on the lips unhooking Ruby's bra, while Ruby unhooked Weiss's. Ruby pushed Weiss down onto the bed after they got each other bras off. Ruby kissed Weiss on the lips and pecked down Weiss's body slowly. Weiss was moaning in pleasure with each kiss. Ruby stopped at the right nipple and nibbled it a bit, then continued to go down Weiss's body. When Ruby got closer to the vaginal area she removed Weiss's panties. Ruby kissed around Weiss pussy. "Would you get on with it" Weiss said tiered of waiting. Ruby looked up and said "Sure." Ruby then started to eat out Weiss. Weiss was moaning loudly in pleasure with every other flick of the tongue. Ruby was fingering herself as she was eating out Weiss. Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby's head holding it in place and pulling her in even more. "Yes, ha, it fell so good" Weiss gasped, "Deeper, deeper Ruby" Weiss started to shout. Ruby stopped for a second to say "Weiss keep it down, you're two loud." Ruby got right back to the eating out of Weiss. After about 5 more minutes of Ruby eating out Weiss and Ruby fingering herself they were both on the verge of cumming. "Ruby, I'm…. I'm… cumming" Weiss shouted in ecstasy. Weiss relaxes her legs and Ruby moved forward till her eyes meet Weiss's. "You're eyes are so beautiful" Weiss said. "Thank you, but we're not done yet" Ruby said with a smile on her face. Ruby slipped off her panties and Ruby turned around so that they were sixty-nine style. After about an hour of that and cumming 2 more times. They cuddled until they fell sleep naked in each other's arms.


End file.
